


I still Love Him -

by Clumsy_Angel330



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, F/M, cry children, lmao not sorry, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsy_Angel330/pseuds/Clumsy_Angel330
Summary: In a modern Au, Eliza is heart broken after hearing the fact that her supposedly loyal, loving husband cheated on her. How does she cope? Why, alcohol of course.





	I still Love Him -

Eliza strolled out of the bar, slumped over with her hair mangled and just barely hanging out of a hair tie. Just by walking by her people could smell the alcohol on her breath, on her. Not that she cared, she hadn’t cared in a while.

“Why should I anyway? My husband obviously doesn’t.” Tears clouded her vision unlocking her car. “He ruined us. He ruined our family.” She choked out through her tears, letting her head on the wheel. 

  
  


She sat there for a while all of her emotions jampacked into small droplets of water. She finally pulled herself up, pulling out her phone. She unlocked it, cringing back at the picture. It was just last month, before…. Before he revealed he was cheating over social media. She didn't understand, she just didn’t….

  
  
  


“Heeyyy, Alexx. How u hnging?” She texted him as she started up her car. She had one hand on the wheel, the other holding her phone to her face. She watched the text bubble slid up and down as her husband texted her back. 

 

“Eliza? Are you drunk? Where are you? I’m going to come pick you up.”

 

“Oh sinfece when did you care? Go bakc your whoreefe.”

 

“Eliza please, I know you’re upset, but I don’t want you to get hurt. Just let me take you home.”

 

“Alex.. Wheat did i do wrong? Was it something i said”

  
  
  


Alex sat there as he stared at his texts, oh god. Where was she? Was she driving? Was she okay? He quickly dialed her number letting it ring. “Come on..” He whispered before it finally picked up. “Eliza! Please,” he begged standing up to pace. “Let me pick you up, pull over and send me the street name.”

  
  


“Oh Alexander…” She cried into the phone, pressing her foot down on the acceleration. “What happened to us.. We were so happy... “ She choked ignoring the red lights and the honking cars. 

 

Alex paced faster, holding an arm behind his back. “Eliza. I know what I did was wrong, and I am so so sorry. JUst please, so you don’t get hurt pull over and let me come and pick you up.” He stopped to stare at their wedding album that they always kept out on the table. 

Both lines were silent except for Eliza’s constant crying and begging for herself to stop. Then, everything… Just turned. The screeching of tires, Eliza screaming bloody murder, glass breaking. Ahd then it just stopped. There was nothing but the sound of emptyness. 

 

“Eliza!  _ ELIZA?!  _ Please answer me! Are you alright!” He shouted into the phone, sliding down onto his knees as he cried. 

  
  
  


Hours later, there was a knock at Alex’s door. “Mr Hamilton? Can we talk about your wife with you for a moment?”


End file.
